Like A Grenade
by almister12
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: A cranky pregnant Emma Swan. Moments with her parents and Killian too. Only rated T because there is a little bit of swearing.


It was the early in the morning when Emma woke up. She knew it was too early to really be up for the day, but also too late to get a good rest if she fell back asleep. Instead, she opened her eyes, only to see a huge lump blocking her view from everything in front of her. She groaned as she shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable. No relief was coming, despite how many new positions she somehow found. She threw the blanket off of her body, sat up and stomped out of the room, not even attempting to be quiet. _If I have to be up, he sure as hell should have to be up._

She went downstairs and opened the fridge, looking through the shelves in attempt to find something to eat. She took things out and moved things around, only to slam the door shut seconds later, unable to locate something suitable to eat.

Wobbling, she walked to the couch and plopped down, putting her feet up on the coffee table and rubbing her stomach. It was nearing the end of the eighth month of her pregnancy and she was ready to be done with it all. This little pirate baby seemed anxious to come out as well, pinching her from the inside of her belly day and night. Killian joked that he already had a hook for a hand like his daddy.

Emma hadn't found that very funny.

She cringed as the baby decided to kick her again. This pregnancy had been worse than she remembered with Henry. Perhaps it was because she was much younger when she had Henry, who knows for sure, but this kid's cravings had been worse, the pain had been worse, and, most of all, the mood swings had been worse.

"It's okay, baby boy. Just relax," she said to her stomach, vigorously rubbing the spot he had just kicked. "It's okay, mommy's – HOLY SHIT!" the baby kicked hard, forcing her to swear louder than intended.

"Ah, Swan… Cursing like a sailor." Killian joked as he walked over to her and sat down, kissing her cheek. "Sound's about right."

"Mary Margaret's advice is crap." Emma said. "She told me that she would talk to her stomach and it would sooth Neal inside of her. Talk to the baby my ass. He doesn't care a bit. In fact, I think it makes him laugh and kick me harder."

Killian reached over to rub her stomach. "I love the feeling of his foot on my hand."

"The outside doesn't feel the same as the inside, Killian." The baby kicked again, Killian's face lit up at the feeling. Instead of joining in with his glee, Emma rolled her eyes and shifted away from him, finding the least graceful way to stand up. "FRICK! Killian, get this damn kid out of me!"

"You still have another month, love." Killian's eyes were following her as she paced the room, her hand moving up and down the large lump.

"This is your fault, Killian." Emma walked over to a chair and placed both hands on the back, leaning forward and lunging slightly. "I refuse to do this ever again." The position alleviated her pain, but only slightly. "God, why is this so uncomfortable? And why is it so damn hot in here?"

Killian walked over to her and started to rub her back. "What do you need from me, Swan? What can I do to help?"

Emma let out a sarcastic laugh, as if he could really do anything. Her body jerked as the baby hit her insides once again. "I am so sick of this!" Emma stood up the best she could and waddled her way to the door. She grabbed her keys and slipped on a pair of sandals – the only type of shoe that would fit her now. "I'm going for a walk," she said as she opened the white door that stood between her and the apartment building's hallway.

Killian started running to their room, "Let me come with you, love. Just wait while I get…" but he heard the door slam after only making it up two steps.

* * *

Emma walked along Main Street, looking at all the shops that were all closed. The sun was now rising, and the fresh air felt good along her skin. The baby was still – for now – as she made her way to the docks. She sat down on a bench facing the lake, spreading her arms across the wooden back and allowing her legs to fall open in front of her slightly.

Emma leaned her head back, attempting to relax by listening to the sounds of the waves. It started to work before a cool breeze started, making her shiver. _Can anything go my way for once?_ She thought as she stood up, the sudden change in temperature forcing her to get out of the cold. She looked down at her watch and noticed it said 7:30. Nothing was going to be open for another half hour, but she had little desire to retreat back to her apartment.

She decided to make her way over to her parent's house, thinking it would kill time and possibly tire the baby out. She was Mary Margaret's roommate for two years, so she knew that she would already be up and getting ready for the day.

She also knew that Neal had a habit of waking up as soon as the sun hit the sky, so even if she hadn't been up on her own, he would have woken her. _God, I hope this baby lets me sleep in. He owes me that after these eight months,_ she thought as she made her way across town.

The wind picked up, annoying Emma. She tried to run, but her pregnant body wouldn't allow her to go any quicker than if she was walking at a slightly faster pace. She huffed as she toddled around town, following the familiar path to the apartment she was seeking. Residents of Storybrooke passed her on her way. "Oh, Emma! You're so adorable! Look at your belly!" Kathryn had said when she stopped her. Emma only nodded, knowing that if she had responded any other way, Kathryn would have been near tears.

Finally at the base of the building, she buzzed her old apartment's number, waiting for Mary Margaret to allow her in. When the door unlocked, she walked up the stairs. _Why doesn't this place have a damn elevator?_ she fumed as she climbed three flights of stairs.

By the time she got to her parent's apartment, she could barely stand anymore. Her feet were completely swollen and her legs were about to give out. She knocked three times on the door before Mary Margaret opened the door, smiling and waving her in as she was talking on the phone. "Uh-huh, okay," she said as she reached out and grabbed Emma a kitchen chair, offering a second one for her feet. "Yes… No, she's right here. Do you want to talk to her? Oh, okay. Thanks, Killian. I hope that helps… Yep, see you soon. Bye."

"Can I ask why you were talking to my boyfriend on the phone?" Emma asked, her voice slightly annoyed.

She grabbed the teapot from the stove and two mugs, making her way around the table to face her. "Would you like some tea?" Mary Margaret tried changing the subject.

"Do you have anything else?" Emma asked, her nose crinkled at the thought of tea.

"Water, I guess…" Mary Margaret said, starting to stand up. "And milk. I can get you…"

The baby kicked Emma's insides, again. "GOD DAMMIT!" she interrupted, rubbing her stomach. "I think this kid is seriously trying to hurt me!" Emma's eyes closed in pain as her unborn son kicked her again.

"You know, I always found tea to be really helpful when Neal. I would put in some lemon juice and…"

"Shut up, Mary Margaret." Emma's irritated voice snapped, her mother's face falling at the use of her real name. "I've been pregnant before, I know what to do."

Mary Margaret's voice became quiet. "I was just trying to help, Emma."

When the baby stilled within Emma, she started to feel guilty. "Tea would be wonderful, mom." As if walking on eggshells, Mary Margaret poured the hot water into her mug and gave her a teabag. After the tea started to dilute into the water, Emma took a sip. It tasted terribly. "God, this baby is totally messing with my sense of taste. Did you know I had a bread and mustard sandwich yesterday? It sounds disgusting, but it was all I wanted to eat."

"I had bad cravings as well with Neal, with you, too. I remember when I was pregnant with you, I always wanted fried pheasant with chili."

Her mother's attempt at small talk only made her gag. Emma had very few meals in the Enchanted Forest, but the things she did have were quite unappetizing. She just took another drink of the gross tea before pushing it away, refusing to take any more sips. "Why was Killian calling _you_?"

"He was worried about you. You left without telling him where you were going, and he thought you might find your way over here." Mary Margaret shrugged.

"That's it. Nothing else?" Emma spied her mother suspiciously, knowing Killian had obviously called for another reason as well.

"Well, he did say you were in a mood…" Mary Margaret stopped when Emma cut in.

"He should try carrying a baby! It's not rainbows and butterflies like he seems to think. Let's see him enjoy it!" Emma threw her hands up in frustration.

Mary Margaret put her hands forward in attempt to calm her down. "He was also asking for advice because he wanted to help you. Honey, he loves you and just wants to make you happy."

"Yea, well he should have thought about that before he knocked me up." Emma pouted.

David and baby Neal came into the room. "Look, Neal! It's big sister, Emma!" he said in a silly voice. He looked at Mary Margaret, who shook her head slightly at her husband, trying to telepathically tell him it wasn't a good idea for him to be there. "Uh, we were just coming in to get a bottle, but he can, uh, wait." David tried to excuse himself.

Frustration exploded from within Emma. "Really, Mary Margaret? Is the whole town going to be informed that Emma Swan is a crazy pregnant lady?" She made her way to stand up. "No, no, David. Stay where you are. I was just leaving."

Emma hobbled over to the door, throwing it open and walking out. "You can call Killian and tell him I'm on my way home, Mary Margaret. You two seem to be quite the buddies today." Emma left, without saying goodbye.

* * *

Emma swung open the apartment door to find Henry and Killian at the kitchen table. Henry was having a bowl of cereal and reading the box while Killian was studying his hook. "Hi, Mom," Henry said, not looking up from what he was looking at.

Somehow, Emma waddled over to her son. She kissed his head, "Good morning, Henry. You're late for school. The bus will be here any minute," she lectured.

Henry stood up, putting the bowl of cereal in the sink and grabbing his backpack. He started walking towards the door that Emma just came through. "Are you going to walk me down, mom?"

Emma had finally made her way to the couch and had just sat down, giving a big sigh at the motion, showing the great effort it caused her. She was exhausted from her little trip this morning that was paired with her lack of sleep the night before. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead before leaning forward to heave herself up again.

Killian ran over and pushed her back down. "I'll take the lad." He walked towards the door where Henry was waiting. "You stay right here."

"I can go, Killian. I'm very capable of walking." Emma hissed, but didn't attempt to move again.

She heard the door open and shut as she continued to massage her forehead. _Four and a half more weeks. Just four-and-a-half more weeks._ She said over and over to herself, waiting for Killian to come back.

He was taking longer than it should have taken, but Emma enjoyed the alone time. When she heard the door open, she didn't even acknowledge him. He walked around the room until he was sitting next to her, holding a blueberry muffin. "I got you this, love."

Emma looked at the muffin and back at her boyfriend, her lip starting to tremble and her eyes watering. When tears started falling, Killian looked at her in concern, not knowing what to do. "Emma, what's wrong? Is it the baby? I can throw this out if it's making you sick…"

"No, it's just," Emma was fully crying now. "I'm in such a bad mood all the time, Killian. You don't deserve this." She wiped away the tears, grabbing the muffin and breaking off a bit to put in her mouth. "And this baby clearly hates me. All he does is attack my insides and make me uncomfortable." She could tell her face was getting puffy, but she put another sweet taste in her mouth.

"He doesn't hate you." Killian started, guiding his fingers through her hair in long strokes. "Would you like to go see Dr. Whale? He might have some ideas to…"

As if something snapped, Emma turned to him. "Your first thought is to drug me up? Hope that he can give me some pills to mellow me out?" Emma pushed the muffin back at him.

"That's not what I meant, love. I can see that the baby is disagreeing with you, and I thought he might be able to help…"

"Is that the advice Mary Margaret gave you?" She asked, blinking at him and secretly eyeing the muffin, wishing she hadn't just thrown it at him.

"Well, I mean… I know this pregnancy has been difficult and I want to assist in any way I can." Killian was shy, hoping not to offend her since she seemed to go off at the tiniest thing.

Emma stood up, slower than she would have liked, and grabbed the muffin back out of his hands. She walked over to the stairs and started climbing them. "Well, while you two chat about how to fix me, I'm going to take a nap."

Once on her bed, she ate the rest of the muffin and tossed the wrapper onto her nightstand. She shifted until she was lying down and closed her eyes, massaging the large hump in an attempt to calm her body (and son) down.

Emma opened her eyes when she felt the bed next to her bounce as Killian sat down next to her. He put his hand over her's and starting stroking her belly, rubbing it up and down with her hand under his. Emma smiled at the contact and turned her head to look at him. "Thank you for putting up with me."

He leaned down and kissed her temple and brought his hook up to trace the outline of her jaw. "Thank you for carrying my baby."

She nodded, closing her eyes once more and taking deep breaths. Somehow, between Killian's soothing breathing and his soft touches, she finally fell back asleep.


End file.
